


Our little secret

by clexa_is_endgame47



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV) RPF, Barbara and Macarena, Barbarena
Genre: Barbara Lopez - Freeform, Barbara and Macarena - Freeform, Barbarena - Freeform, F/F, Fiction, Juliana and Valentina - Freeform, Juliantina, Macarena Achaga - Freeform, Mean no disrespect, Purely a work of fiction, RPF, Real People Fake Story, Smut, real person fiction - Freeform, soft, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_is_endgame47/pseuds/clexa_is_endgame47
Summary: Macarena was distracted. Barbara was here with her, in an air bnb, wearing the bare minimum for a shoot, stealing glimpses towards her every now and then, Maca was sure, Barbara must feel it too right? The electricity between them. It can’t be that she was the only one who was so riled up right now. So she decided to maybe do something about it. Maybe, just maybe if she talked to Barbara about this without Henry around… she’d be able to clear her thoughts, or at least know that she’s not the only one feeling a little hot and bothered by their afternoon activities.





	Our little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Context: For those of you who don't know, Juliana and Valentina, two characters from the mexican telenovella - Amar A Muerte, scream gay rights. Their coming out story in the show was honest and so very real, truthful to what a lot of young girls go through. The characters got so popular that the actresses have become international favorites for a lot of young people. So much so, that after the show ended and the Juliantina fandom petitioned for a spin off, they promised to support the campaign too as they would love to do more for the characters'story. It's been over a month now that the show has ended but the fandom has kept the characters alive. So much, that the actresses, Barbara and Macarena, wanted to surprise the fandom with a little gift, a photo-shoot that no one asked for, of the two of them in character being cute and sultry and sexy with one another. While only half the shoot images have been released and we await the rest, a lot of the BTS content is feeding our hungry minds right now. 
> 
> And so, from there came this idea, that the two of them, the actresses have a really mature comfort zone around each other. It led me to write this story. Now, I must state here, that I'm well aware that both of them are in straight relationships in real life, and honestly I myself ship their real life relationships. This work below, is purely fiction, and none of it is meant as disrespect to the actors and their partners. It's solely to feed a theory and add a fake story to the amazing BTS content we've received. 
> 
> I REPEAT, THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND NOT MADE TO DISRESPECT ANYONE.  
> None of it is true.  
> It's just Real Person Fiction (RPF)/ #actorfic.  
> I love and respect Barbara and Macarena with all my heart and this is just a story I made up in my head. Okay now you can read.

It had been hours since they started shooting early that morning. In an attempt to not lose daylight, they chose to get an early start on their day with Henry.

Hours of rolling around in bed with her, moments of staring deep into her eyes, shy touches, bold touches, so much close proximity, so much invasion of personal space, Macarena knew Barbara’s scent. She knew the pace of her breath when she held her, when she touched her, she could feel the way Barbara’s skin shivered and grew warmer every time their legs brushed in bed, or every time her lips grazed her neck. It was all there. Yet here they were laughing it off with Henry, while reviewing the last set of photos he had just clicked.

Macarena was distracted. Barbara was here with her, in an air bnb, wearing the bare minimum for a shoot, stealing glimpses towards her every now and then, Maca was sure, Barbara must feel it too right? The electricity between them. It can’t be that she was the only one who was so riled up right now. So she decided to maybe do something about it. Maybe, just maybe if she talked to Barbara about this without Henry around… she’d be able to clear her thoughts, or at least know that she’s not the only one feeling a little hot and bothered by their afternoon activities.

Henry was packing up his camera and suggested “this was great girls, how about we go get a late lunch?”

He went ton to ramble about some new diner opened up down the street.

Maca quickly whispered into Barbara’s ears

“Just play along, okay?”

Barbara was startled by the soft breath against her ear, she tried not to show it. But the Goosebumps on her hand told another story.

“Actually Henry, we’ve got this place for another few hours right? I think I’m just going to catch a nap here for a while” said Macarena.

“Oh… alright, Barbara? Lunch?” asked Henry. 

Macarena looked at her intently.

“We both had a really early start, I think I could do with a quick nap here too. Why don’t you head on, and we’ll call you later?” Barbara said carefully.

“Oh yea sure, that’s actually good, cause now I can push some of my other appointments back in. I’ll talk to you guys later then.”

They nodded. Barbara was now sitting at the edge of the bed and Macarena was still lying atop the covers. They waited until Henry had all his cameras and equipment packed and he was off after saying their good byes.

Once the door was shut. Macarena exhaled heavily.

“I’m guessing you didn’t really want to sleep?”

“Barb, there’s something I want to talk to you about…”

“What is it?” Barbara asked, turning a little to look at Macarena, she half regretted it immediately. Macarena looked angelic, sprawled out on the sheets like that, wearing nothing but her black silk inner and an off-white shrug, the whole thing, leaving very little to the imagination.

Barbara found herself biting her lip again, and quickly stopped herself.

“See! That! You have to stop doing that!” Maca exclaimed with a chuckle.

Barbara laughed. “You wanted to talk to me about how I should stop biting my lip?” she teased.

“Come here” Macarena invited, tapping the space on the bed near her. So Barbara crawled nearer to her and lay on her stomach right beside her, turning her head towards her.

“I need to know… do you feel it too?” Macarena asked, a little more seriousness in her tone now.

“Maca…” Barbara began, seeming at a loss for words, but knowing what she wanted to say.

“No please… just be honest with me…” Maca interrupted.

There was a pause then.

“And with yourself too…please…” she added.

“Of course I feel it, you’re an extremely beautiful and attractive woman, Macarena…” Barbara said, getting up on her elbows and once more reaching to move a stray bunch of hair off Macarena’s face to put it behind her ear, Maca leaned into the touch and Barbara’s eyes followed hers.

“There’s something between us…” Barbara said.

“There’s tension. That I know for sure…” Maca said, looking deep into Barbara’s eyes, a hint of a smile making its way to her lips.

“At least our fans think so…” she added

“I’m sure I read something about our chemistry… on twitter…” Barbara said softly, staring down at Maca’s lips.

“Chemistry, yea…” Maca agreed, now distracted by Barbara’s proximity.

“If I kissed you right now… what would that mean…?” Barbara asked suddenly.

It came as a surprise. Maca smiled, leave it to Barbara to say things like that aloud.

“It doesn’t need to mean anything, we’ve had an interesting day… it would just be… us getting it out of our systems… right?” Macarena explained… her forehead touching Barbara’s. Her nose nuzzling softly against Barbara’s.

“Right…” Barbara said.

“Can I kiss you, then?” Maca asked. Barbara softly nodded a yes and Macarena’s lips were on hers instantly. Barbara inhaled deeply, it was intoxicating, she couldn’t help the way her body felt the need to move a little atop Macarena’s.

Maca fell back, her back against the covers and Barbara leaning over her. The kiss deepened, Macarena’s tongue seeking entrance between Barbara’s lips…

Macarena’s hands caressed Barbara’s face, her neck, her shoulders, a neediness she didn’t know she possessed began to show.

Their slips parted breathlessly in between… Macarena leaned back in, but Barbara placed a finger on her lips…

“I’m married…this is…” she said, her eyes gone from dark, to a little regretful…

Maca looked away… “I have a boyfriend…”

They stayed silent for a moment, until Barbara began to trace her finger along Maca’s lips…

“But we’re here now…. and…” Barabra said carefully, still a little unsure, and maybe needing a little encouragement.

Maca waited her out…

“Maybe… just this one time….” She said.

Macarena moved her face so as to grasp Barbara’s finger between her lips.. She watched as Barbara’s eyes went a few shades darker again…

Macarena sucked lightly, her eyes focused on Barbara’s. Her own hands moved to Barbara’s shoulders and tried to bring the shoulders of the shirt off the sides, only to realize, Barbara had buttoned it up again from the top before Henry left. She quickly made work of the top few buttons, needing to see Barbara’s smooth, strong shoulders again.

Barbara sat up then, and quickly unbuttoned the shirt.  

“Just this one time!” she said with more conviction and leaned in quickly over Macarena, whose lips had been waiting to ravage hers with thirst.

Macarena pushed the white shirt off Barbara’s shoulders and took it off, her hands quickly finding the curve of her waist, moving along her bare skin, one hand moving up her back, the other guiding her hips to get on top of her. Barbara straddled her hips and continued kissing her deeply. Their kiss was rushed and hungry and so intense, they had to stop to catch their breath. Macarena took that moment to kiss Barbara’s jaw line, and slowly moved lower down her neck…

A soft moan left Barbara’s lips when Macarena began sucking at her pulse point just below her ear…

“I can’t forget the scent of you, you know…” Maca whispered between kisses…

“I remember it from all those scenes we shot for the show, I remember it from all the times we’ve staged sexy shoots, and today… well, you drove me crazy…” her breath was hot against Barbara’s skin. Her words were hitting her straight in the heart.

“Maca… don’t stop…” Barbara was letting her desires show and Maca loved it. She continued kissing Barbara’s neck, inching lower until she was at her shoulder. Her hands were already reaching behind to unclasp Barbara’s bra, when Barbara began tugging on her off-white shrug.

“Get this off” Barbara said, so Maca turned them over, throwing Barbara back on the bed, settling herself between her legs, kneeling there and taking off her own shrug.

Barbara got up on her elbows and watched as Maca very dramatically and sensually took off her shrug, and then went on to lift the black silk dress she was wearing underneath off of her.

Barbara’s chuckled, how did Maca know to put on a show? This was a first… it was, wasn’t it?

“If I didn’t know better, I would have thought you’ve done this before?” Barbara said, with an eyebrow raised. Her gaze quickly moving along Maca’s uber-perfect body, and finally resting on her abs.

Maca’s hands began touching herself as she swayed in a sexy dance of her own, she then leaned in over Barbara and began kissing her again, the warmth of her skin, now in direct contact with that of Barbara’s, their innerwear the only thing separating them from a glorious union of their bodies. 

“I’ve kissed girls before…in a state of drunkenness…”she said in between kisses… it caused Barbara to moan a little into the kiss.

“…but never a woman as extraordinary as you…”she said and slowly grinded her hips down between Barbara’s legs.

“ohhhh…” Barbara’s lips left Maca’s as she moaned and she turned her face to the side, losing control of her body’s desire for more… her body felt like it was singing…

Macarena’s lips moved down her neck again, this time bolder, quicker, going straight to where her breasts rested in her black bra… she kissed over the material, causing Barbara to writhe in pleasure… she slowed down her movements… Barbara’s hand found her hair and softly tugged her away…

“I want to touch you” Barbara said… almost like she was asking for permission.

Maca bit her lip, and nodded and softly said “okay…”

She doesn’t know how it happened, but suddenly Maca was on her back again, her bra unclasped from behind and Barbara was tugging it off her body…

Barbara leaned in and began kissing her lips again. Softer now, one hand supporting her upper body weight on her elbow beside Maca’s head, the other inching down the side of her breast, lower onto her abs. grazing the muscles there, and then teasing right over the waist band of her underwear…

Barbara’s lips left hers, only to kiss and suck down her neck and go straight to one of her tout, hardened nipples…

“Barb…” Maca half screamed half sang… Barbara’s warm mouth was all over her nipple, sucking, teasing, and licking.

Macarena’s hands couldn’t get enough of Barbara. Playing in her hair, caressing her back, her face… her eyebrows were scrunched tight in pleasure, her eyes closed as she tried to focus on how very close Barbara’s hand was to where she needed it to be…Barbara slowly slipped her hand inside the waistband of Maca’s underwear…

“Wait!” Maca said. Breathing heavily.

Barbara looked up at her, her eyes told a story of lust and such strong desire… she had not wanted to stop, but one word from Maca and she looked worried, almost sad… Maca was flustered, a little sweaty, but still oh so very beautiful.

“I’m sorry, I can stop…” Barbara began to say…

“No! Don’t stop... just… you have to know… I….” Maca was blushing, she almost seemed embarrassed.

“What is it…?” Barbara asked, her face coming up closer to Maca’s now, needing to understand what she was so hesitant about right now, why was she nervous? after everything…

“You’re a very attractive woman Barbara… and we’ve been touching each other all morning in this bed… on that chair, on the kitchen floor, outside, against the car…”

“Maca, are you already… wet?” Barbara asked with a knowing smile, already feeling the heat between her legs…

“I’m soaking through and through!” Macarena said with a shy chuckle…

Barbara laughed and let her fingers wander in between Maca’s folds, only to find she was not lying…

Barbara’s eyes were gazing into Maca’s as she touched her, she watched Maca close her eyes and lose herself in the sensation of Barbara touching her…

“This is nothing but beautiful… you feel… sinfully lovely against my fingers…”Barbara whispered at Maca’s lips. Macarena quickly kissed her, the sensation of her nimble fingers playing with her clit, dipping a finger into her slowly, just an inch inside, it was all too much…

Soft pants left Maca’s lips as she lost herself to Barbara’s touch… Their foreheads stuck to one another

“Can I tell you a secret?” Barbara whispered softly, yet breathlessly against Maca’s lips even as she teased between her folds.

Maca nodded, unable to form words, still so lost in the feeling between her legs, the blood rushing through her veins, her heartbeat ever so erratic.

“I’ve dreamed of you… at night… of making you come… of kissing you… tasting you…”

Maca moaned aloud. Of all the things she thought Barbara would say, this was the last she would ever think about, she threw her head back, the pleasure just too much…

Barbara let her free hand, the one she was using to keep her upper body hoisted up a little above Maca, so she could watch her as she came, find Maca’s lips, Maca sucked lightly on one of her fingers, then two.. then she bit down lightly when she felt the orgasm beginning to take over…

“Fuck… move… bebeci… move…” Maca moaned in pleasure…

Barbara began to thrust two fingers inside her walls, her thumb reaching out to tease her clit at the same time, rubbing over and around, drawing circles around the hardened nub…

“So close… so close…” Maca breathed out in pleasure…

Barbara’s lips quickly found Maca’s breast again, sucking and kissing, just the way Maca liked, her body was shivering in delight.  Maca was loud and not afraid to be open about how she felt, her whimpers and moans filled the room, it was shameless and wild and soooo beautiful.

Barbara wanted to commit it to memory, wanted to imprint this moment in her brain… all those wet dreams she’d had, all the guilt she’d felt every time she woke up from them in her bed with her husband… all of it didn’t matter. This was the real thing. This was what Maca looked and felt like when she was coming… this was what she’d wanted. What she’s afraid she’ll want more of when it’s done…

Barbara felt it the moment Maca’s walls began to spasm around her fingers and so she curled her finger in, hoping to hit the right spot and she did. Maca came loudly and blissfully at the mercy of her fingers, moaning out her name.

When it was over, Barbara moved off Maca and lay on her back beside her, both of them breathing so hard, their eyes closed, Barbara then looked towards her side. Maca was smiling to herself, starting up at the ceiling.

“Que?” she asked with a chuckle… Maca looked at her and bit her lip.

“Que?” she laughed and turned to lay on her side, facing Barbara. She let her hand caress Barbara’s face, trace her eye brow, her cheek, her chin…

“I don’t want to stop…” Maca whispered…

“We’ve got some time left… we don’t have to…” Barbara said.

Maca reached down to take Barbara’s hand in hers, she brought it to her lips and began licking and sucking… the same fingers that were just inside her…

“Oh… Macarena…” Barbara whispered, her eyes darkening as she watched her digit disappear between Maca’s lips.

“I taste… funny…” She laughed…

Barbara then turned and leaned in over Macarena, forcing Macarena to lay back down on her back, she sucked her own fingers then, closing her eyes to relish in the taste of Macarena. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Maca staring at her with lust…

“You taste heavenly…” Barbara said with a wink.

It did something to Macarena, almost like it awoke a beast inside her. She pushed Barbara down on to the bed again, and roughly pulled the cup of her bra down, her lips latching onto Barbara’s nipple…

“Oh….! Yes!” Barbara found herself breathlessly exclaiming. She let her hand wander into Maca’s hair, caressing her head, holding her right where she wanted her.

“You’re sooo sexy!” Macarena whispered against her skin, her own hands couldn’t stay still, they seemed to be worshiping every curve, every edge of Barbara. Her fingers moved along her sides, her hips, her thighs…

She quickly got rid of Barbara’s bra, her underwear and her own soaking underwear too.

“Thank god we carried more clothes, there’s no way I can put that on again” Barbara laughed as she watched Maca fling her underwear somewhere behind her.

When their bodies united, warmth flooded their skin… Maca felt shivers run down her spine even as Barbara’s own fingers were retracing a line down her spine and reaching to grab her ass.

“You’re the one with the famous butt” Macarena said with a chuckle.

“Yours is underrated though” said Barbara, giving her butt a light squeeze.

“Eh, my ‘dessert’ qualities make up for it’ she said with flair and feigned pride.

Barbara laughed and added “You do taste like a desert you know, I could binge on you for hours…” The statement held a lot. Maca’s heartbeat was racing again, she got up and kneeled between Barbara’s legs, “I want to try something out.”

“Let me do it for you…” Barbara said, knowing by the way Maca was looking between her legs, just what she wanted.

“No… I really want to taste you… is that okay…?”

Barbara nodded and then added…

“But slowly… okay?”

“Ofcourse…” Maca added with a smile. She thought for a moment and asked “Wait… you’ve never… I mean… Gonzo…”

Barbara looked embarrassed, she smiled shyly and said “we have… but… I’ve never had a beard-less face down there… it’s going to be different…”

Maca nodded. A weird sense of pride filling her too, she wanted to make this memorable for Barbara. It was going to be different.

“Well, this is my first time too…” Maca said with a smile.

“You really don’t have to...” Barbara said once more.

“I want to. Lay down, relax, just let me... okay?” she said.

Barbara nodded, her smile giddy, her head feeling light, she laid back, and let her eyes shut close, and waited. It was soft. The first touch of Maca’s lips on her skin at her inner thigh. Too soft. She breathed out sharply.

“Relax preciosa…” Maca whispered into her skin there… “I got you.”

Barbara took a deep breath, as she felt a trail of kisses go closer towards the apex of her thighs.

Macarena’s hand wound around one of her thighs and her palm rested on her abdomen. Any moment now, it would happen.

“You smell delicious” Maca said.

It was a filthy thing to say. And that’s what made it hotter. “Maca!” Barbara warned.

“You look delicious…”

“Please” Barbara whispered.

And even before she could finish her word, Maca’s soft lips were on her, kissing between her folds, licking her sex, dipping her tongue in places Barbara never imagined could cause her heart to beat this way.

She couldn’t help it when her hips lifted off the bed and Maca had to hold her down. She couldn’t help it when her hand reached down to guide Maca’s face to where she most liked her lips to be, she couldn’t help it when Maca’s name began to come out of her lips like a prayer, repeatedly and so lovingly.

Just when Barbara thought this couldn’t get wilder, Macarena reached her free hand up to squeeze Barbara’s breast. Barbara’s hand flew to rest over hers there. Holding her hand over her breast and guiding her movements.

Maca loved how in control, yet out of control Barbara was. She made a mental note about it, in that place in her brain where she stored these little observations about Barbara, the same place where she’d noted just what she needed to do or say or just how to touch Barbara to earn a lip bite, or to make her laugh, or to bring out that goofy side to her, or when to hold her hand, or when she doesn’t want PDA, or when she’s feeling gayer than usual. Her character she meant. Not them, Right? RIGHT? Ugh!  
  
This was not the time to think about separating the two. Here they were, what started off as a shoot for their characters ended up with them screaming their real names in ecstasy. Never in her wildest dreams did she think when she called Henry up and asked for this, that she would be here, face eating out Barbara’s core, making her beg for more.

Focus, Barbara’s asking for more!

Macarena decided then to double the work, she added her finger to the mix, dipping in and out of Barbara’s entrance, she looked up to catch a glimpse of the way her body was moving, her perfectly toned abs, dancing as she arched her back now and then, her eyes shut tight. Suddenly she looked down and caught Maca’s gaze, there it was, the lip bite, and then she threw her head back again when Maca’s lips sucked her clit.

“Come with me!” Barbara said breathlessly.

“No! This one’s all for you, babe” Maca insisted. And before she had the time to argue, she felt maca add a second and third finger too. Ans=d the licking and sucking got more intense, quicker. She reached down, her hand having a mind of its own, and held Maca’s face tight to her clit, as she came in throes of passion, her voice at an indescribable pitch, repeating “Maca, Macarena” for the walls of the rooms to hear.

When she was done, Maca kissed her way back up her body, only for Barbara to lay her down on her back, and to lean in and kiss her lips softly.

“That was incredible” Barbara said softly at her lips. “Thank you”

“You’re incredible” Maca said.

They continued kissing softly for a few moments, touching each other ever so gently and lovingly. Everything about it was all sorts of wrong, but it felt so very right.

“I would think this was a dream if that orgasm wasn’t soooo real” Barbara said.

“You should just ask Gonzo to shave” Maca joked.

Barbara laughed. She traced the outline of Maca’s face and said “So this was it then...”

“Yea…” Maca replied, a hint of sadness making its way to her voice.

“Don’t be sad, this will be our little secret.” Barbara said, trying to make the situation seem less heavy than it did.

“Yea, I can’t imagine what our fans would do if this got out.” Maca said.

“They’ll never know. They can never know. They’ll have the photos from the shoot, and we’ll have this…” Barbara explained.

“I know.” Maca said then, smiling.

“We can’t do this again.” Maca added.

“I know” Barabara said.

“And that’s okay right. We just needed to get this out of our systems, this curiosity of what it would be like if… if we really were juliantina…” Maca tried explaining, sounding more like she was convincing herself.

“Yea. Did it satisfy your curiosity?” Barbara asked.

Maca chuckled and kissed Barbara. “More than” she replied.

Barbara kissed her some more.

“My curiosity is satiated. But the part that worries me the most is, I think it wants more.”

Maca bit lightly on her lip, teasing the skin and soothing it over with her tongue then.

Barbara then smiled naughtily and said “There’s one last thing I wish to do though.”

“What is it?”

Barbara looked at her from under her lashes, leaned in slowly, ever so slowly, her lips making their way to Maca’s neck, and she sucked lightly… moving it along her shoulder until her lips were right between where her neck met her shoulder and the edge of her shoulder, and she softly bit into her skin, not hard enough to cause immense pain, but hard enough to leave a mark, and gentle enough to set Maca’s breath pacing.

She looked up at Maca, and when Maca opened her eyes, Barbara was right in front of her face.

“I’ll see you again, in my dreams, this time they’ll feel more real” she said.

Maca placed her hand over the bite mark Barbara left on her.

“Not fair, I’d like to leave a mark too” she said with a smile.

Barbara closed her eyes and spread out her arms in surrender “Wherever you’d like. Surprise me.” she said with a chuckle.

Maca leaned in and kissed her collar bone, and then trailed kisses down lower, until her lips were sucking at Barbara’s breast

“Don’t get distracted, you’ll start me off again and I won’t be able to stop” Barbara warned with a shaky voice. Maca laughed and then slowly, she bit down on the side of Barbara’s left breast. And then kissed over it multiple times, in an attempt to sooth the sensitive skin.

“Looks like we’re going to have to keep the boys away for a while if we don’t want questions.” Barbara said with a chuckle.

“Wasn’t that the point?” Maca said with a giddy smile.

 


End file.
